dcmarvel_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Man Mark VII Armor
The MK VII armor is the seventh version of Tony Stark's Iron Man armor. It was fabricated at Stark Tower following several incidents that heavily damaged Stark's Mark VI armor. History The Mark VII armor is an upgraded version of Tony Stark's Iron Man armor that he utilizes at some point during his time with The Avengers. It uses a laser-scannable pattern reading system, and functions as a non-gantry armor capable of near instant application. It has over four additional thruster systems, and is equipped with over 92 high-explosive micromissiles, twin tri-barreled laser modules, and a single high-explosive anti-armor missile, as well as upgraded plasma chargers, allowing for higher repulsor rates. Updates Weaponry The Mark VII is equipped with twin tri-barreled laser weapons on the wrist gauntlets capable of considerable damage, as seen when a few seconds of firing destroyed the armor of a Leviathan, exposing its skin. Four arc shaped shoulder-mounted missile launchers, two on each shoulder, carried over 23 air-to-air high explosive missiles, each seemingly superheated to the tip. The left wrist gauntlet housed an anti-armor rocket. Abilities, Weapons, and Powers Suiting up the Iron Armor: This suit uses advanced technologies based on the Mark V Suitcase armor, which makes it far easier to put on. When not in use, the Mark VII can be folded into a large pod. When activated by J.A.R.V.I.S., it can take flight with its repulsor units and fold-out wings. After making its way to Tony, it extends robotic arms equipped with laser scanners, which synchronize with scannable wrist cuffs. The armor will automatically wrap itself around him, without any need for a gantry. This capability was used in The Avengers, when the Mark VII saved Tony after Loki threw him from the top of Stark Tower. The technology used for the assembly of the armor around Tony is likely a precursor to the technology that will be used for the Mark XLII. The chestpeice is circular, like Marks I-V, and the Mark VII was equipped with two additional thrusters on the large "backpack" module, as well on the calves, legs, feet, and chest *''Superhuman Strength: He is capable of lifting up to 100 tons when wearing his armor and can achieve higher levels of strength when powered by a sufficiently more powerful source. *Superhuman Speed: Even when not traveling for extended distances, the armor enables the wearer to move and react at very high speeds. *Flight: The armor can typically reach speeds in excess of Mach 10, in recent comics however Iron Man has been depicted as able to reach orbital escape velocities (5 miles per second) and up to speeds that can outrun black holes. Use of the jet boots provide enough power to lift a load of about 500 tons. Defensive Powers *Enhanced Durability: His armor is very durable, capable of withstanding tremendous amounts of punishment. It can withstand high caliber bullets with ease. He can also withstand rockets, missiles, torpedoes, high powered lasers, and such, taking little to no damage. Future armors were fully resistant against electricity, fire, heavy impacts, energy blasts, take zero Kelvin and up to the Suns temperatures, even some of Thor's attacks (see Thorbuster). The suit can withstand almost unlimited kinetic and thermal impact, as well as most forms of radiation thanks to its refractory coating. The armor can survive anything short of a nuclear explosion at ground zero. The suit automatically protects its wearer when he enters an intrinsically hostile environment, such as outer space or deep sea. The armor even has specialized circuitry that guards against telepathic attacks. Tony is very confident in his suit's defensive abilities, when he was caught in a nuclear explosion, he was only thinking about women and completely forgot about what was happening around him. Affensive Powers *Repulsor Rays: The armor's primary energy weapon. A particle beam weapon, standard equipment in the palm gauntlets; can repel physical and energy-based attacks, traveling as a single stream or as a wide-field dispersal. It's damage potential is extremely lethal, from being able to go through 2 inches of steel like paper to blasting a hole through a mountain. They can be powered up to make a larger beam or a Full Form repulsor Ray, which does 360 degrees of attacks. The power of the repulsor Beams can range from the basic ones such as the one from the Mark 3, which fires 2 gigawatt beams, to the beams on a much further model of the suit such as the Model 27 which fires beams in the high petawatt region, but those require a little assistance from outside. The latest model of repulsor technology is that of Mark IVa, used for the first time in the Iron Man Armor Model 40, featuring a red color. *Unibeam: A powerful searchlight, capable of projecting beams in virtually every light spectrum. Also used as a powerful weapon that can destroy anything in its path. It fires a boosted form of the Monobeam with some energy backing it up. Gallery Iron Man Mark VII 1.png|Iron Man Mark VII Armor with all equipped weapons and features Iron Man Mark VII 2.png|Iron Man Mark VII without additional weapons and features Iron Man Mark VII 5.png|Iron Man Mark VII ascending Iron Man Mark VII About to Fire.png|Iron Man Mark VII Armor in flight Trivia *The Iron Man Mark VII Armor is also known as the '''Iron Man Fusion Armor.' *J.A.R.V.I.S. mentions that the Mk VII armor was not yet complete before Tony Stark used it. Given its considerable arsenal, it is unknown what additional functions or improvements would have been made before it was considered finished. Taking into consideration Stark's dismissive command to "skip the spinning rims," it's likely that he considered any additional improvements to be cosmetic only, however. Category:Iron Man Armors Category:Marvel Armor Category:Stark Industries Category:Weapons